theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Butch
'''Butch '''is the second member of The Rowdyruff Boys, and is the Protagonist of The Powerpuff Girls Z Second Season. The Non Canon creator of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken and they were adopted by Toei Animation and created by Megumu Ishiguro. He is Buttercup's Love Interests. Biography Butch is the Main Protagonist of Powerpuff Girls Z: Second Season and is the most Strategic of Power Rowdy Ruff Z Team. Butch is the Love Interest of Powered Buttercup who doesn't have a tough demeanor unlike his Girlfriend. He was created by Buttercup's stinky sock, Mojo Jojo's body, hair and Chemical Z. His weapon is a Magical Flute that traps his opponents in green bubbles but later obtains a Leaf Sword by the Six going to the Leaf Temple. Butch is a Strategic Member of the Rowdyruff Boys Z seems to be hot-headed like Buttercup...he is usually bothered and annoyed by Boomer the most... Appearance Butch has a different appearance than in the original series. He wears a brace with a strap on his neck, and he wears gloves on his hands. His pants are black with two green stripes on his leg. He has black hair and green eyes. Unlike Brick and Boomer, his eyes are thinner and his skin is kind of pale. His hair is unique having a Sasuke Uchiha Bun with a Bang over his eyes but later he cuts his hair possessing a more Sasuke Uchiha Appearance. In Season 2 Butch wears a Forest Green Tank top with Spare Black Pants...he also changes outfits depending on the weather or event like his brothers... Personality During their Impersonation 5 Days...Butch pretends to be Annoying, Unreasonable and Stupid... Despite being created by Mojo Butch is very arrogant, selfless but kind...Butch is supportive one time telling Buttercup to fight for him...Butch also swallows his pride to encourage Brick to defeat HIM knowing He's the only one that can Defeat HIM whereas the Girls couldn't...Butch can be hot-headed usually triggered by Boomer's Paddle Balls... Powers Butch's Powers are to shoot Green Beams out of his palms..Butch emits Bright Green and Dark Green Aura...Butch has a Ability to use the Sharingan to predict his enemies's Attacks...Butch's Weapon is a Leaf Sword that has sub Wind Powers... Abilities Butch awakened his Sharigan after training momentarily with Brick...now Butch can predict attacks with his red Predicting Eyes...and perceive attack patterns, Movements and Techniques...then Use his Fire moves to Defeat his Opponents the most Effective method possible. Weapons * Mystical Flute- Butch first obtained the Mystical Flute by Mojo and does not seem to have any other purpose then trapping enemies in a Green Bubble. * Leaf Sword- Butch first found the Leaf Sword in the Leaf Temple where he was chosen by the Sword as Brick was chosen by the Fire Sword to wield the blade...Butch can send enemies flying with a swing of the blade and Butch can slash through anything and the Leaf Sword's Main Element is "Leaf Style" It includes many Jutsus. Relationships * Brick- Butch looks up to Brick as an Older Brother due to the fact that They are Brothers and they are meant to respect each other...although Butch respects Brick...he goes behind his back to Create the Impersonation 5 Days Plan with Boomer but after Brick severs it The Brothers promise not to plan something stupid again. * Boomer- Butch despises Boomer due to how annoying he is proving that he throws a Paddle Ball breaking it by smashing it against his face but becomes scared of Brick when he shuts them up. * Blossom- Butch supports Blossom and Brick's Relationship as well as knowing how to fix and seal their Relationship avoiding Break ups and Detachments...also Butch respects Blossom as much as he respects his brothers and the Girls. * Buttercup- Butch sees Buttercup as a close friend but He possibly views Buttercup as a Precious Girlfriend like Brick towards Blossom. * Bubbles- Butch sees Bubbles as a Best Friend, The Two help each other in combat and protect each other when they need each other the most. Trivia * Butch's Hairstyle and Attitude are based on Vegeta and Sasuke Uchiha of the Naruto Series. * Butch's Sharingan is based off of Sasuke's First Sharingan. * Butch's Leaf Sword is actually a Wind Sword. * Butch's Acrobatics are based off of Sasuke's High Acrobatics. * Butch's Flight Powers are based off of Vegeta's Flying Powers. * Butch and Brick's Relationship are Based on Vegeta and Goku as well as Sasuke and Naruto type relationship Rivalry/Brother Connection between the Two. * Butch being Second Strongest is based on Sasuke being Second Strongest in the Series. Gallery Category:Rowdyruffs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transhuman Category:Antagonists Category:Protogonist Category:Antagonist Category:Green Category:Yellow Category:Grey-haired characters